Not So Different
by titangirl161
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Sensui. Yusuke feels that his best friend is scared of him now that he's a demon. But avoidng him only made Kuwabara more determined ot see his friend and find out what's wrong. one shot.


Yay! I return to write! I'm taking a break from my anime clinic to write this! It's been in my head so long, I really want to write it. It takes place a little after Yusuke learns he's part demon. Right after the fight with Sensui. It's just a weird little thing but I wanted to write it anyway. So let's all start. Scribble?

Scribble: We do not own Yuyu Hakusho. But we're glad it had a happy ending…we like happy endings.

Not So Different

Yusuke was sitting on the top of the school, skipping classes, but there was another reason now as well.

Ever since the battle with Sensui, things had been different. He was part demon, which really shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He now had a demon heart. And he had beenavoiding from Kuwabara ever since.

It wasn't as though he particularly enjoyed hiding from his closest friend. In fact he wanted to see him more than ever. But he couldn't.

Keiko hadn't cared at all about the difference. And of course Hiei and Kurama were demons themselves, so why should it matter to them?

But before, they had been two humans and two demons. And Yusuke and Kuwabara stuck together for that reason. But now things were different. Yusuke was different. And the thing Yusuke dreaded the most was losing his friend.

Kuwabara had fought as many demons as they all had. After all, they were all in this together. But now, what if Kuwabara started acting different around him? That wasn't what Yusuke wanted, he wanted to be able to argue with, and pound on, and laugh at or with Kuwabara, just like the two of them always did. He had enjoyed beating him up even before he died, and could tell Kuwabara did too. He had tried to push him away, but now that they were friends, he knew that at this point, it would be Kuwabara doing the pushing.

And Yusuke didn't even want to think about being rejected by his best friend.

The bell rang, signaling school was out. Yusuke got off the roof, and started heading home when he heard a not too happy voice.

"Urameshi!" A voice yelled, and Yusuke saw a very angry looking Kuwabara walking towards him. Yusuke, not knowing what do to or say, took off as fast as he could.

But apparently, it wasn't fast enough, as he turned around he saw Kuwabara running towards him, and he was catching up fast. Yusuke tried speeding up, but it was too late; Kuwabara tackled him and they both fell over on the ground.

"That hurt, you moron!" Yusuke yelled, punching Kuwabara in the face.

"Takes one to know one, jerk!" Kuwabara replied, kicking him in the side.

Pretty soon, the two of them were punching hitting, kicking, and both just kept beating each other until both were still on the ground breathless.

Yusuke tried to get and get away, but Kuwabara grabbed his leg. "Let go of me!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me why you've been avoiding me all this time!" Kuwabara replied.

"Don't you get it? I'm a demon now!" Yusuke yelled. His voice got a little shaky, but he continued. "I'm just not the same anymore. And I don't know what took over me, but I know it had to have scared you." Yusuke turned away, not able to face his friend for what he would say next. "And I understand if you're afraid of me still, but I didn't want to lose you."

Kuwabara was silent for a moment, and next thing Yusuke felt was a fist in his face, and he was knocked over by the now-standing Kuwabara.

"And they tell me I'm the stupid one!" Kuwabarashook his headincredulously. "What did you think just because you're a demon and I'm not that you're so special? Well, if you ask me, I don't see any difference at all. I mean, we were just fighting like we always do, right?"

Yusuke, who was stunned a little, just nodded.

Kuwabara smiled. "See? If we can still fight like that, then how is that any different than any other time? Maybe you have a different heart, but I think it feels the same way the old one did."

Yusuke was still a bit stunned. "You keep fighting me, but you never win anyway." He said, not knowing anything else to say.

Kuwabara looked serious. "It wasn't about the fighting. I fought you in hopes that if I won, I could earn your respect, and that we might become friends." He grinned again. "And after all the fighting I did for that, I'm not giving it up so easily."

Yusuke just stared for a moment, and then rose to his feet, and before the other could say anything, Yusuke punched him in the face, this time knocking the taller boy to the ground.

"You idiot, Kuwabara. All the fighting? Give me a break! You still haven't won!"

Kuwabara's mouth dropped open, and Yusuke turned and walked away. "Get back here, Urameshi!" he yelled, getting up to catch up with Yusuke, knowing that when he did, Yusuke wouldn't run away from him anymore.

But Yusuke was smiling, the first real smile in two weeks. 'Thanks, Kuwabara,' he thought to himself.

'I'm glad to know in your eyes, I'm not so different.'

Scribble: WOW THAT REALLY SUCKED.

Me: Yeah, I know. I should've wrote it a month ago when it was fresh in my head…except a month ago I was studying for finals…I failed the chemistry II one too. Sigh. Well, that's it for this mess. Please don't flame too hard! Good reviews and con crit are much appreciated! Many thanks to those reading- please tell me how it was! Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

titangirl161


End file.
